Broken: March of the Spartans
by Great Question
Summary: A Side fic to Yami Dragoness of Dark's Family Fic "Broken". As Xiana's rescued, a small team is dispatched to get vengeance. Rated R for Violence, Gore, Language, and Child Abuse.


Yami: Hello my lovely readers! Nice to see you all. Hello Yami, why isn't this posted on your profile?

Why, because Question-kun wrote it. I gave him, and An Angel Flying with broken wings permission to write stories using my beloved children.

Xiana: Bitch, that was a shameless plug and you know it!

Yami: -shifty eyes- maaaaaybe, but it was a shameless plug for stories with you in it :D

Xiana: -face palm- you fucking twit.

Question: lol you have failed epically Yami!

Yami: -glaaaaare- I'll send Hikari after you. After giving her pixie sticks!

Question: O_O oh crap

Squalo: I'd run if I were you.

Hikari: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Question; O_O oh shit! –runs-

Yami: MUWAHAHAHA!

Xiana: =_= don't own, don't sue, my god woman, there is something wrong with you

Yami: Yes there is

Question: I own the Spartans, Take them and you Die.

Yami: I owe the Xi siblings, you cannot use my babies without permission!

Question: This is Set after Xiana is rescued in Yami's story "Broken", Cuz I really felt like killing those bastards after reading it.

Xiana: Rated R for Language and Child Abuse, bitches

Question: Also serves as an Intro chapter for my team, the Spartans.

Question/Yami/Xiana: ENJOY THE VENGENCE!

* * *

For the past 3 months, Xiana has been taken captive and experimented on by the Alvia family. After searching with all their resources, the Family managed to find her and took her back. In the middle of the blood soaked battle field, the black haired princess laid in a group of her friends and family.

"Xiana! Xiana wake up, mamma is here. Voooiii! Wake up! Fuck it! Wake up now Xiana!"

"Stop it Squalo! You'll make things worse!"

"Let me go! I'm…Not…Leaving…Her…Again!"

"Then help us take her back! She needs treatment immediately!"

"Al... ALRIGHT!" As the silver haired shark grabbed his daughter, the group scrambled to get her into the medic transport. As the soldiers and mafioso scrambled around, a lone figure stood there nonchalantly. After Xiana was Loaded into the transport, Verde and his team treating her, Squalo calmed down abit enough to talk, "Are you..."

"Yes... I'm Hanataka." The Nonchalant being said, ignoring the raging battle going on. "I've been informed of the situation. Our price is high for something like this..."

"I don't care..."

"Come again?"

"I SAID I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" Squalo stormed over to the man and grabbed his collar, tears running down his face. "DID YOU SEE WHAT THEY DID TO MY DAUGHTER! I DON'T CARE WHAT THE PRICE IS! I WANT YOU TO WIPE OUT EVERY SINGLE FUCKER IN THAT BUILDING!"

"As I was saying, Varia." The man said in a spiteful tone, pulling Squalo's hands off of him, brushing his shirt as he walked away from the enraged shark. "Our price for something like this is high, but... my men... are friends with your children." Pulling a gun from his pocket, the man fired a flare upward, lighting the night sky a blood color crimson. "So it's personal this time. Go to your child Squalo, we'll handle the rest."

Squalo nodded silently and ran back to the medic transport vehicle. As he was climbing into the vehicle, the man walked towards the building, soon joined by 5 other shadows.

The first shadow, a man with glasses began to sing, "When the night sky burns red..."

The second, tears running down his face, continued "-Sob- our enemies... will be dead..."

Howling loudly, the female 3rd shadow yelled, "Haha! We'll crush all those in our sight!"

The large forth shadow continued, the bells on his sword's hilt jingled, "...As the blood of evil dyes the Earth this night..."

"Ehehehehe..." the blood filed smile of the fifth shadow laughed, "After this march of death, All will be gone!"

"This night... an army shall fall, as the Spartans march on." Hanataka added a bullet magazine to his SMG as he marched forward.

* * *

Back at the Vongola's private hospital, Dante and Squalo sat outside the operation room Xiana was taken into.

"Squalo..."

"..."

"Squalo?"

"What."

"Who was that man you were talking to?"

"... He's from a mercenary group."

"Mercenary?"

"The Spartans." Hearing these words, Dante's look showed several emotions: Surprise, horror... and happiness. "You heard of them?"

"Y-yes... The famous mercenary group consisting of 6 warriors. When a Family commiting heinous actions has been discovered... this group is called... and that family is annihilated."

"Yes. Unlike the Varia assassin team, these 6 warriors excel in killing massive groups in a showy manner, which is reflected in their name... Spartans."

"You've meet them before?"

"Not all of them... when the Twins where put in the institute... they befriended one of them, and through him they've learned about the rest."

* * *

Back at the Aliva stronghold, a group of cowering doctors and soldiers huddled together in the middle of a room. "We've gotta get outta here!" one of them yell.

"We can't! Do you wanna end up like them!" Another rebuked, pointing out the corpses that are sliced to pieces.

"Yes... Do you~?" Out of the shadows, a man stepped forward. The man had short snow white hair, a black suit with a coat, glasses, a cross necklace hanging from his neck, and a mechanical glove on his right hand, all of which was stained with blood. "Would you like to try your speed against me? You sinners who have performed heinous acts?"

"I-i-i..." The group of people cowered as one of them grabbed a gun and aimed it at the white haired man. Before he could pull the trigger, the White haired man swung his mechanical hand, and the group found themselves sliced into 5 pieces, large gashes in the wall behind them making it seem like a large beast had just cut them.

As the blood from his kills rained over him, the man grabbed his cross and bowed his head, "Princess, may the death of these insects lessen your pain..."

* * *

"Gin the Quicksilver. A so called "Man of God" who's unseen killing technique is proclaimed the fastest in the Mafioso world."

* * *

At the main entrance hall, several soldiers meet up, "What's going on!"

"We don't know! The enemy teams disappeared, but now there's only..."

_-Hic hic, Unnnn...-_

"Do you hear that?"

"Yeah... sounds like, a child crying?"

_-Hic sob moan-_

The soldiers look at a door way the hear the noise coming from. Guns at the ready, they seem a young man walking through it. The man was about 15, tears streaming down his face, wiping them away with his sleeve. His long dark green hair complementing his bloodstained green workout suit. In his other hand, he was dragging something of tremendous weight.

"STOP RIGHT THERE! STATE YOUR NAME!"

"-Hic hic-"

"STOP DAMMIT!"

"-Sob- Why..." the boy said lightly.

"What?"

"Why... -hic moan-... Why did you..."

"Huh?"

The young man raised his head out of his sleeve, his large bloodshot crimson eyes glaring at them. "Why did you do that to her!"

The soldiers freaked out and opened fire, kicking up dust and coating the room, after emptying their clips, they stopped. "Did we get him?"

"I think so"

-Thunk-

"What was th..." The solder stopped mid sentence when he looked and saw his partner's headless body fall to the ground. "W-w-what the FU..."

-CRACK-

"AAHHH!" The soldier yelled as he knee shattered, looking up from the ground, he saw the crying man lifting up a large iron studded club, fear entered his eyes as the shadow of death fell over him.

-CRACK-

Blood poured out of the mangled crushed body as the weeping warrior dragged his large club to the next room.

* * *

"Crybaby Tengu. Extremely emotional and crying all the time, but his brutal strength and Kanabo club gives him power that is unrivaled."

* * *

"Oh my god! Someone please help!" One soldier yelled as he ran into a room filled with soldiers, seconds later, a blade stabbed through his head and he collapsed to the ground. Two people stepped into the room.

"Hey hey hey! What's with all this? All I'm seeing here are a bunch of pussies who can't take a hit!" The first person yelled, smashing that man's head with a stomp. The person was a tall women in a white tanktop cut off before her midriff and blue jeans, red sneakers, long white hair, and grin like that of a kitsune.

"Michi..." The other was a large man with black hair in a ponytail and old style Japanese samurai garb. The kinda samurai-like outfits you'd see in mangas or video games.

"I know I know, Watch my language." The women said irritatedly.

"HEY!" One of the soldiers said, "Who the fuck do you think you are? Do you know who we are?" The 7 remaining soldiers stood up and grabbed a variety of weapons. "We are the 7 Daemons! We will destroy anyone who interr..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The girl yelled, diving forward and kicking the man in the head, popping it like a balloon and sending blood across the room, "DO YOU THINK I FUCKING CARE!"

"You bitch! How dare you..." Before he could say one more word, a light shined and everything went silent to soldiers.

"...Can you hear it?" A breeze went through the room, "The sound of the Divine wind..." as the breeze faded, the 6 remaining Daemon's bodies exploded into pieces and the large man sheathed his sword.

"Aw~," The women's personality went from vicious demon kitsune to a lovestruck giddy schoolgirl, "You didn't have to kill them just because he called me a bitch~'

"... They dared to insult you... They Die."

"Ah~ Honey~" The women wrapped her arms around the samurai, giving him a kiss.

"Fre...aks..." One cut up body said as the girl stepped on his head, her personality changing back to that of a demon.

"You freaks are the ones that crossed the line, insulting me, being arrogant, and worst of all..." She started grinding his head, ignoring his cries of pain, "You captured my friend, experimented on her, and god knows what else!" Grinding more, blood started pouring out of the man's eyes, nose and mouth. "Die you insect." With a rage filled stomp, the man's head splattered under her foot, a tear running down her face. The samurai handed her a handkerchief as they continued down the hall.

* * *

"Michini and Tetsuo, two married assassins. Blood Leg Michini is a master of several martial arts including Tae Kwon Do and Capoeria while her husband, Divine Sword Tetsuo is a master of multiple sword arts, and a rival to my emperor of the sword title. The two of them were actually instructors in charge of teaching Xiana advanced martial and sword arts. Michini became a good friend of hers over the years. Michi's the person Xiana can most relate too."

* * *

"BOSS BOSS!" One soldier yelled running into the decorated room of the boss and his family.

"What is it?" The boss of the family was tall, half German, blonde hair, blue gray eyes, and had one of those mustaches that really evil people have. "I told you to salvage what we can and deal with it yourselves!" Inside the room was the boss's wife and their son, who couldn't be older then 8 or so.

"But Boss! The Vongola left, but everyone is getting killed by a group of..." Before he finished, a blade stabbed through his chest, "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The blade pulled out of him and he fell, behind him a shadow stood.

"Who are you?" The boss said, reaching into a desk drawer.

"Kekeke! Your worst nightmare..." The shadow's devilish grin came into view as the nightmare walked into the room. The child hugged to his mom in fear as both cowered in the corner of the room. The demon that walked into the room was a man, about 6 feet tall, blonde hair with crimson splotches mixed in. His pale face seemed like that of a monster with the large bags around his eyes, scars around his eyes, and the jaggedly scarred gashes on his cheeks showing his entire jawline and gums, giving him a evil demonic smile... if it could even be called a smile.

The boss stood up and looked at his "Worst nightmare", "Haha, Nice smile. It's been awhile since I last saw such a demonic looking Glasgow Smile like that."

"Kekeke, You flatter me." The demon's gold colored outfit outlined his fit and muscular build. The belt around his waist was filled with several knifes and daggers.

"What the hell do you want?" The boss said, loading a revolver.

"You should already know the answer to that..."

-BANG-

"You referring to that black haired little whore we took it?" The Demon's smile faded as the boss' grew, the hole in the wall behind him still smoking, "The daughter of the Varia, right? Of course, to us, she was just a test subject. Oh, how much fun I had experimenting on her." Demon took a step forward before the boss shot at his feet. "One more step, and you die."

"Just try."

-BANG-

The Demon's head jerked back as blood splattered on the wall behind him. "Shouldn't have provoked me, demon."

"Wrong." The boss's eyes went wide, " It's not demon... It's Diavolo." Diavolo moved his head back and stared at the boss, blood dripping from his cheek, which was grazed and cute open more. As the boss raised his gun to try and get another shot off, pain ran up his arms as his hands were nailed to the desk with a pair of knives.

"AAAAAGHH!" He yelled as his wife shrieked.

"I've gotta thank you for adding onto my smile..." Diavolo pulled another knife off his belt, "So I figured, I'll give you one!" With his grin back to it's smiling state, he thrusts the knife through the boss's cheeks, receiving a shriek from the boss's wife. Raising a foot up, Diavolo kicked the boss back, smashing him against the wall.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Screams mixed with blood erupted form the boss as his ripped out mouth and sliced opened hands poured blood like a fountain.

Diavolo stepped forward to the boss and held him up by the neck, screams mixed with blood and fear muffled with his neck being crushed. "This is for the Princess! Xiana Arianna Superbia Vongola!" With one last thrust, Diavolo drove his blade into the boss's mouth and through his brain stem, nailing him to the wall. Blood ran down the wall as the boss's gurgled screams were silenced. "Xick, Xike, my little buddies... that was for your sis."

"PAPA!"

"No don't!" Diavolo looked and saw the child running towards him, tears running down his face. Without a second thought, Diavolo kicked the child, sending him flying into the wall across the room, blood trickling from his head. "NO!" The wife ran for her child, but was thrown against a wall with a hand crushing her neck.

"I usually don't go for this... But... I cannot ignore this..." The wife looked in fear at the demon holding her against the wall, and his psychotic expression while he licks one of his knives, "You're gonna suffer as well! Suffer as much as the Princess!" Her eyes shot open in fear as Diavolo put the knife to her throat, lightly gliding it across her skin.

* * *

"Dimitro Diavolo... Like his name suggests, he's a Devil. He's been captured and sent to asylums sense he was a child, breaking out each time. During their stay at an asylum, the twins found him and they became friends."

* * *

As Diavolo's laughs resonated through the building, two lone figures stand on a hill overlooking the building, one sitting, typing away on a computer with a headset on. "Baka-Gin took out the researchers, Baka-Tengu's eliminated the soldiers, Michi-Nee and Tetsu-Nii killed the attack force, and Creepy Dio's killed the boss and is dealing with his family. Hana-chan! Time for the Finale~." The laughing person was a younger girl in Camo shorts and a t-shirt with a large grin and short hair.

"Alright, Jenny. Enjoy the fireworks."

"Yeah! Hanabi!"

* * *

"She's not one of the Spartans, but the boss's assistant, Jenny, overlooks their battles and info. She's a computer wiz who's always looking for something to take apart."

* * *

The other shadow was the man Squalo was talking to earlier, a tall man with an unkempt appearance, a bucket style hat with messy hair popping out from under it, untrimmed scruff, and lazy eyes. He held up an Ingram Uzi and fired repeatedly into the air, emptying the whole clip. Moments later, large fireballs with cloud flames rained down upon the building. The remaining soldiers yelled and screamed as the flames soon engulfed the whole building.

Hanataka put his gun away as Jenny happily sung about fireworks.

* * *

"And their boss, the man I was talking too, Hanataka is the deadliest. He uses Cloud element bullets that generate large fireballs the more they travel. When he fires a whole clip from his trusted Uzi into the sky, a rain of meteors destroys everything before him. He could be a boss of his own family, but he would rather spend his time sleeping."

"Wow..." Dante said after hearing this long explanation.

"They're the deadliest warriors out there. The alliance of families always keeps track of them, and will call them out when a family has committed heinous acts like you've said."

"Incredible..."

A ring sounded from Squalo's pocket, checking his phone, he smiled and tears ran down his face. "They've just finished killing the last of the Alvia family."

A feeling of relief ran through Dante's body, "Thank god... Xiana... the ones who hurt you... have been punished..."

The doors to the O.R. flung open as Squalo and Dante jumped up.

* * *

"Michini, meet Jenny and I outside and so we can see how Xiana's doing. Tetsuo and Tengu, Find Diavolo and clean up whatever mess he left."

A simultaneous "Yes Boss" sounded through the ear piece as the Spartan's boss put his phone in his pocket and started walking off.

* * *

"Quicksilver" Gin- A man of God who hates cowards and sinners who commit inhumane acts. Extremely fast fighter. Musical Genius. Outside job: Priest and Composer.

"Crybaby" Tengu- Extremely emotional fighter with a childish personality. Extremely powerful. Not allowed around children or animals. Spends his time inside watching TV in a reinforced room.

"Blood Leg" Michini- A loud and violent female fighter who hates overly feminine things, Lussaria included. Basically a Female squalo. Doesn't care about things like being seen naked, as she constantly walks outta the shower into the living room with just a towel on. Master of Several martial arts, has a weakness for sweets. She's became a close friend with Xiana over the years. Outside job: Fitness instructor, Model for Hanataka.

"Divine Blade" Tetsuo- A silent samurai style fighter. He's married to Michini and doesn't like people insulting her. Likes Samurai Deeper Kyo and is sometimes heard quoting him. He secretly has a thing for cute animals and plushies. Master of many sword arts, Outside job: Kendo instructor.

"The Devil" Dimitro Diavolo- A psychopath knife master who has been sent to insane asylums since he was a child. Sadistic and crazy, he carved out his cheeks, giving himself a jagged Glasgow Grin. Master of Knife fighting. He's even been captured by the Vindice at some point, but with Hanataka's Influence, he's been released every time. Outside job: Mental institute attendee.

Jenny- An orphan Computer wiz Hanataka picked up on a mission. who is constantly experimenting and taking things apart. Extremely childish, outside job: Hacker, Model for Hanataka.

"The Boss" Hanataka- A Cloud element Gunmen who can shoot fireballs that grow the more they fly. Extremely Lazy artist. When he's not doing anything Spartan related, drawing or painting, He's asleep in a hammock outside. Has Michini and Jenny Model for his paintings. Outside job: Artist.

Question: Hope that made you feel better Xiana!

Xiana: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOSPITAL ROOM YOU FAGS! CAN'T A GIRL GET SOME SLEEP!

Question: Love you too! Read and Review Everyone!


End file.
